Tin Man's Turn
by whitneyrules
Summary: Sequel to "The Scarecrow's Baby". Shortly after Scarecrow gave Tincrow away to Glinda, Tin Man finds out that he is pregnant with Scarecrow's child. Will this baby better behaved than Tincrow? Will he/she be just as bad? Or might things get a little bit worse than Tincrow's case? Contains mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, here is my sequel to "The Scarecrow's Baby"! Now, many of you will find the storyline to be somewhat similar to that of my first story. There are also some major differences as well though. I have introduced some new OCs in this first chapter, as well as another Oz character that was not in the original movie, but in the books/sequels to "Wizard of Oz". Sorry if I'm not saying much. It's just that this is the very first chapter and I don't want to give too much away. I WILL say that this is an mpreg story, obviously. Like I said during the introductions to the chapters in my previous stories - If you do not care much for mpreg, then just don't read it. Anyways, on with the story!**_

**Tin Man's Turn**

**another Wizard of Oz fanfic**

Chapter 1: Tin Man's Good News

Just one day after Scarecrow gave his son, Tincrow to Glinda, Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion are all taking a walk together. Tin Man starts to feel a little bit ill and is looking a little bit green, which is very unusual for a man made out of tin. "Scarecrow, I'm feeling a bit ill. I hope I'm not coming down with something." he said to his friend Scarecrow, who replied, "Well, I'll take you back to the Wizard of Oz and then he can take you-" but before he could finish, Tin Man started to throw up. "Oh, Tin Man! Are you all right?!" said Dorothy after Tin Man was finished being sick. "Yeah. I'm fine." he said weakly. Toto whimpered and looked up at Tin Man. "Tin Man. Maybe you're expecting, like Scarecrow had been!" said Cowardly Lion. "Maybe, but sometimes we can't exactly be sure." said Tin Man, thinking that he could also have the flu. So everybody went off to see the Wizard. When they got there, the Wizard was surprised to see them. "Back so soon?" he asked everyone. "Yes." said Tin Man. "Well, why is that? Do you want Tincrow back?" asked the Wizard. "No, no!" said Scarecrow. "Why we are here is because Tin Man isn't feeling too well, and we wanted to see if maybe you could drop him off at Dr. Skeleton's." "Oh! Gladly! Come with me Mr. Tin Man!" the Wizard said, taking Tin Man with him to see Dr. Skeleton.

After the Wizard had dropped Tin Man off at Dr. Skeleton's office, Dr. Skeleton tested Tin Man to see what was the matter with him, and as a matter of fact, he was pregnant! "Oh, boy! I can't wait to tell Mr. Scarecrow!" the Tin Man said with excitement. Just then, a girl, who like Dr. Skeleton, looked more like an animated character than a real person, walked into Dr. Skeleton's office. She looked like a scarecrow with a pumpkin head, eyelashes, big white eyes with pupils, (which is strange for a pumpkin or jack o lantern because they usually have pitch black eyes), shoulder-length wavy brown hair, no stem on her head, a white ruffled shirt, a black skirt, and black and white striped stockings. "Who is this?" asked Tin Man. "This, is my friend, Molly Pumperdink!" said Dr. Skeleton. "Molly! This is one of my clients, Mr. Tin Man." "It's good to meet you," said Molly. "You, too." said Tin Man. Molly looked at him and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you seeing the doctor?" Tin Man laughed a little. "Oh I don't mind at all, you see, I'm pregnant!" said the Tin Man joyfully. Molly laughed. "How awkward. I've never heard of such thing." she said. "Ask your mother or father. Maybe they know." said Tin Man. "All right, I'll do that." said Molly. "Hey, take good care Mr. Tin Man! And take good care of your baby when it is born, too!" "All right! Take care yourself!" said Tin Man. After Molly left, Tin Man said, "She seems pretty cute." "Yes, she's a lovely one." said Dr. Skeleton. "I once knew her older brother, Finn. He was killed by the Wicked Witch of the East." "That's sad." said the Tin Man. "Yes, it is." Dr. Skeleton agreed. "Well, let's get back to examining you and your baby." "Sounds good!" said Tin Man. "I'll run the same tests that I ran on Mr. Scarecrow." said Dr. Skeleton. "Okay." Said Tin Man. So Dr. Skeleton ran several exams and made the startling discovery that Tin Man's baby didn't contain very much tin and that he had the traits of a scarecrow. "Ooh, Scarecrow must be the other father!" said Tin Man, buzzing with excitement. "I think he most definitely is!" said Dr. Skeleton. "I sure can't wait to share my exciting news with him!" said Tin Man as he grinned from ear to ear. "I'm going now. I'll see you soon!" said Tin Man. "Good luck, Mr. Tin Man! Say hello to Mr. Scarecrow for me!" said Dr. Skeleton. "Don't worry! I will!" said Tin Man as he left Dr. Skeleton's office.

Meanwhile, at Molly's home, Molly was talking with her parents. Molly's mother looked a lot like Molly, but with grayish shoulder-length wavy hair and she wore a blue dress with an apron. Molly's father, who was also a scarecrow with a pumpkin head, had a beard, wore a straw hat, and wore a red flannel shirt with trousers, depicting a farmer-like appearance. Unlike female pumpkin headed scarecrows, Molly's father had a stem on the top of his head. Molly was telling them how she met a man made out of tin who was actually pregnant. Like all male"Wow! That is amazing!" Molly's mother, Patsy Pumperdink said, shocked that a male could actually get pregnant. "Well, I wonder if your father would know how males get pregnant." said Patsy. "I don't know. What about it, Father? Do you know how a male can become pregnant?" said Molly. Molly's father, Harold just stared at her like she was crazy. "It's true. I promise." Molly said. "I have absolutely no clue, but we do live in Oz where anything strange and unusual can happen." said Harold. "Well, I'd like to know." said Molly, as she started to help her mother prepare dinner.

Meanwhile back at the Emerald City, Scarecrow was talking with Glinda. "So, how is Tincrow doing?" he asked her. "Oh, he's quite healthy. He's with the wizard now. I left him with the Wizard because I wanted to talk to you. Would you like to see him?" she asked Scarecrow. "Oh, naw! That's all right!" said Scarecrow. Just then, Tin Man came running towards them. "Scarecrow! Glinda! Guess what?!" he said excitedly and out of breath. "Hmm, let me guess. You're pregnant!" the Scarecrow said. "Yep! And you're the other father!" said Tin Man. Scarecrow jumped. "Hooray!" he said. "But wait!" "What's wrong?" said Tin Man. "Will I have to watch over our new baby when you need a break?" asked Scarecrow. "Why of course you will! You're my baby's other daddy! That's your job!" said the Tin Man. "Well, I'm a little bit concerned because of what happened with me and Tincrow yesterday." said Scarecrow. "Yesterday? What happened yesterday?" Tin Man said, confused. "You know." said Scarecrow. "Oh, yes! The poo-poo!" he recalled after Scarecrow reminded him about what had happened the previous morning when Tincrow's bottom hatch had automatically opened up and a flood of poo came out and stunk up Scarecrow's whole house. "Well, I think you can survive taking care of my baby. Who knows? Maybe he won't be as bad as Tincrow." "Maybe..." said Scarecrow. "Just keep your mind open! Mr. Tin Man might be right. Maybe his new baby won't be as bad as Tincrow was." chimed in Glinda.

_**All done with the 1st chapter! Next chapter, as many of you readers will probably assume, does involve the birth of Tin Man's baby. I picked out yet another clever name for this baby as well. Hopefully, the 2nd chapter should be up within the next few days...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here you have it! The 2nd chapter of "Tin Man's Turn"! Now while this chapter mainly focuses on the birth of Tin Man's child, you are also going to see Tincrow very briefly, as well as other characters such as Glinda, the Wizard, and Molly. We also start to talk about Molly's boyfriend, who I'm sure many of you fans who are familiar with the Oz books, and sequel movies like "Journey Back to Oz" and "Return to Oz" will know about. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy Chapter 2 of "Tin Man's Turn".**

Chapter 2: Tin Man's New Arrival

So Scarecrow kept his mind wide open for another 9 months. When he went to pick up Tin Man at his house, he asked him, "Are you ready to have your baby?" "Why, I'm as ready as my baby is to be born!" Tin Man replied jollily. So they skid addled off to Dr. Skeleton's office.

"Come on, Mr. Tin Man! Push!" Scarecrow encouraged his friend as he was trying to push his baby out. While Dr. Skeleton was trying to help Tin Man push, Tin Man's bottom hatch opened (the way that Tincrow's had opened when he caused the flood of poo to come out) and out came a bald scarecrow-like-figure that had a silver nose. "Aww! He looks just like me!" said Scarecrow. "But wait! He has no hair! He looks scary. Like a scare man." Tin Man laughed and cradled his newborn son. "Well, Scare Man it is." chuckled Tin Man." Or, Scare Boy rather, because he's not fully grown yet." said Scarecrow. "THEN when he gets older, we'll start calling him Scareman."That sounds great!" said Tin Man. Then the Tin Man said "All right, Scarecrow! Let's go and show the Wizard and Glinda our new baby!" So after saying their goodbyes to Dr. Skeleton, Scarecrow and Tin Man set off for Emerald City.

When they got to Emerald City, they showed the Wizard and Glinda their new baby. Even little Tincrow was there with Glinda. Tincrow looked up at Scarecrow and said "Da-da, you a scawecwow?" "Yes. I am a scarecrow, and you are a tin-crow." said Scarecrow. Tincrow then said, "Dat a Ti Man? Odow da-da?" "Yes, Tincrow. I'm your other dad." said the Tin Man. "And this is my baby. His name is Scareboy, and he is your brother." "Scah boi?" said Tincrow. "Yes." said Tin Man as Tincrow studied Scareboy. "Well, tell me if you have any issues with Scareboy and we'll be happy to take him in, too!" said Glinda cheerfully. "Sounds good!" said Tin Man. At that point, Molly walked up and joined Tin Man and Scarecrow to look at their new baby. "Aww! What a cute little baby! I love babies!" she said, pinching Scareboy's cheeks. Scareboy didn't like this, so he cried a little, prompting Molly to stop pinching his cheeks. She then noticed Tincrow and asked Glinda "Is that Tincrow?" "Yes, it is." replied Glinda. "And what is your name?" "Why, I'm Molly Pumperdink." said Molly. "Molly! I know you! It was your brother Finn that was killed by the Wicked Witch of the East! I was so sorry to hear about your loss!" said Glinda. "And you're Jack Pumpkinhead's girlfriend!" said the Wizard. Molly blushed. "Yep! He's my boyfriend alright. Has been ever since my brother Finn died. Jack was a great friend of his and he's also been like a big brother towards me." she said. She then added, "Well, it started out like he was a big brother. He's my boyfriend now." "Aw, that's nice." said Glinda. "Well take care y'all. And Tin Man, remember, if you have any issues with Scareboy, I will be more than happy to take care of him." "Thanks, Glinda!" said the Tin Man. "Hopefully that doesn't happen, though." chimed in Scarecrow, doubting that nothing bad would happen with Tin Man and Scareboy. And so Tin Man and Scarecrow went to show Scareboy to their friend, the Cowardly Lion. Molly went with them as well.

"And who is this girl?" said Cowardly Lion after the Tin Man and Scarecrow showed him their baby. "This is Molly Pumperdink." said the Scarecrow. "Oh! You're that little girl who has a crush on Jack Pumpkinhead!" said the Cowardly Lion, laughing. Although highly unusual for a pumpkin headed scarecrow, Molly blushed a little, and then she sighed. "Uh-huh! I do, indeed!" said Molly. "Well, you need to marry him. Have some pipsqueaks of your own!" the Lion said. "Oh, perhaps we will. Ten or twelve kids maybe." said Molly, playing along with Lion's joking. "Or twenty!" the lion said, now laughing hysterically. Molly laughed. "All right now, Molly! Let's get going!" said the Tin Man, who was holding Scareboy. "Okay, Tin Man and Scarecrow!" she replied quickly. So Tin Man and Scarecrow dropped Molly off at her house, where her father had been awaiting for her so that she could help him with some chores. Then Tin Man dropped the Scarecrow off at his home and after that, he went to his house so that he could begin his life with Scareboy.

**Yup, you heard me right! Jack Pumpkinhead of Oz is Molly's boyfriend. Sadly, you won't get to meet him until Chapter 4 though. Anyways, about Chapter 3; It should hopefully be up by Thursday. I am usually committed to posting a chapter to my stories every five days, depending on how much free time I have (In which I seem to be getting a lot of these days). After all, school/chores/family time comes first. So anyways, about Chapter 3, this chapter will be about Dorothy coming to Oz to pay her friends a visit. You will notice that her and Molly get along very well throughout the chapter. There will also be a scene towards the climax of the chapter where Dorothy tells Molly about how she came to live with her auntie Em and uncle Henry. Molly will also go into more detail about how her brother was killed. Now, I don't want to give too much of it away, so I'm just going to stop right here. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Sorry if it's been over five days. Thursday I had a ton of homework and was training for track. I also saw a play right after and didn't get back home until really late. Also Friday, I got out of school early and went out of town with my mom. I also watched a movie last night. Anyway, here's Chapter 3!**_

Chapter 3: Dorothy Comes Back to Oz

The next day, the Tin Man had arranged to meet Dorothy, who was supposed to be waiting for him near the corn field where she had met Scarecrow when she had first came to Oz. Her dog Toto was supposed to be waiting with her, too. Before going out to the cornfield, Tin Man went to Molly's home to pick her up. "Where exactly are we going?" she asked the Tin Man. "Shh! We're picking up a friend of mine!" the Tin Man replied. "A friend of yours? Where?" said Molly, starting to get excited. "The Yellow Brick Road. And we are going to pick up a girl named Dorothy, and her dog Toto." said the Tin Man. "Oh. Is she a bad witch?" asked Molly. "No, no! She isn't even a witch! And she certainly isn't bad. She is a good person. In fact, she once dropped a house on the wicked witch of the East and she melted the Wicked Witch of the West." explained Tin Man. "Oh." Molly said "THAT Dorothy!"

Soon, they got to the yellow brick road, where they both met up with Dorothy and Tin Man introduced Molly. "Now come with me, Dorothy. I've got something to show you!" said Tin Man as he led them to his house. "It's Scareboy." Molly told Dorothy. "He's a hybrid between Scarecrow and Tin Man. Tin Man got pregnant with him." "Oh, I wonder if he looks like Tincrow. For that matter, I wonder if he'll be like Tincrow." she said a little worried. Molly, who saw Toto being carried in Dorothy's arms then asked, "Hey, can I hold your dog?" "Sure, I suppose. Sometimes he can be a little bit shy around strangers, but hopefully he should do fine with you." said Dorothy as she handed Toto to Molly. Toto squirmed in Molly's arms. "It's alright, Toto. You'll get used to her." said Dorothy. "Toto?" asked Molly. "That's his name." Dorothy told her. "Oh." said Molly. Soon, they got to Tin Man's house. Tin Man introduced Dorothy to Scareboy and Molly played with Toto for a while. "Can I go back and ask my parents if I could maybe spend the night here?" asked Molly. "Sure! That's fine." said the Tin Man. "Okey-Dokey, then!" said Molly as she went off to her house to ask her parents.

When Molly got to her home, her mother answered the door. "Molly! You are just in time for supper!" she said. "Yes, I am." said Molly. While Molly and her parents were eating, Molly said, "Mother? Father?" to which both parents replied by saying, "Yes?" " I was wondering if I could spend the night at Tin Man's house." she said. "Why?" her mother asked. "Well, this girl named Dorothy is staying there and he's had his baby, so he wants her to help with the baby for a week." said Molly. "Well, we'll have to meet him first." her father said. "That's all right. Jack knows who he is. He could probably tell you all about him. And also, they're friends." said Molly. "Well, I'd still like to meet him." said her father. "All right..." Molly said in a sing-song voice. So after dinner, Molly's father went with her to Tin Man's house and met Tin Man. He also met Scareboy, Dorothy, and Toto. "Well, make sure she is home by noon tomorrow." said Molly's father. "All right. I will." said Tin Man. "Oh, and by the way, nice baby." said Molly's father as he was about to leave. "Thanks, Mr. Pumperdink! I bore him!" the Tin Man replied. Meanwhile, Dorothy and Molly were having a nice conversation. "Are your parents strict with you?" Dorothy asked Molly. "Yeah. They always want me home from somewhere either right at noon or supper time." Molly replied. "Yeah. Same as my aunt and uncle." said Dorothy. "What happened to your parents?" asked Molly. "Oh, my mother died when I was born, and my father had abandoned her when he found out that she was pregnant with me." said Dorothy. "Why did he abandon your mother when he found out about you?" asked Molly. "Because he didn't want any kids and so he decided to divorce my mother and abandon her. Lucky for her, my auntie Em always came by to take care of my mother when she was having trouble coping with her husband disowning her and being pregnant, and right after I was born my mother died. My auntie Em had been there with her to help deliver me and her and my uncle Henry adopted me." Dorothy replied. "Is your aunt your mother's sister?" asked Molly. "Yes. She has always been a big sister towards my mother ever since she was born. She was always there for her." said Dorothy. "My older brother, Finn was kind of like that, too. Until he died. That's when Jack Pumpkinhead became a part of my life. He was my brother's best friend." said Molly. "Is Jack Pumpkinhead another friend of Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion who I haven't met yet?" asked Dorothy. "Yes, and he's had a huge crush on me ever since my older brother, Finn was killed by the Wicked Witch of the East." said Molly. "He must have felt sorry for you since you didn't have an older, wiser boy watching over you." said Dorothy sympathetically. "Yeah. But he's kind of always wanted me to be his girlfriend. Though when Finn was alive, my parents didn't think it was necessarily appropriate because he's four years older than me and they wanted me to marry someone my own age." explained Molly. "How old are you?" asked Dorothy. "I'm thirteen years old." said Molly. "And did your brother have a girlfriend?" asked Dorothy. "Yes, but she's the same age as Jack and Finn." said Molly. "What's her name?" asked Dorothy. "Her name is Annabelle Reddison" said Molly. "What happened to her? Is she still alive?" "Yes. She was with Finn when the Wicked Witch of the East attacked them." said Molly. "They were taking a romantic walk down the yellow brick road, when all of a sudden, they got swept up by a huge tornado. They got separated from each other and the Witch said to Annabelle, 'I'll get you my pretty, and your boyfriend too!' then she started using her magical powers to harm Annabelle and then Finn found them and tried to save her. He was able to distract the Witch, allowing Annabelle to get away, but then the witch took his anger out on Finn and killed him. Jack witnessed it all and was able to tell us. It was really sad. After the funeral is when Jack started to really have a crush on me. He asked my parents if he could be my boyfriend, and, they said yes. I think they wanted me not to miss Finn too much and to have another older and wiser boy I could look up to." Molly explained to Dorothy. "I was in a tornado, also!" chimed Dorothy. "Yes? How'd you get into the tornado?" "Well, it picked up me and my home in Kansas and it swept me into the magical land of Oz." said Dorothy. "Oh yes! And you dropped a house on the wicked witch!" replied Molly. "How do you know?" asked Dorothy. "Mr. Tin Man told me." said Molly. Just then, Tin Man said, "Alright you two! I just put Scareboy to bed and there's a guest bedroom that the two of you can sleep in!" "Oh, and don't forget Toto!" said Molly, holding him and carrying him into the guest bedroom. Toto whimpered. "Aww! It's all right! You'll be okay!" Molly said, reassuring him. " Well, then." she said to Dorothy. "Let's get to bed." "All right. We probably should." Dorothy agreed. So they went to bed, but instead, they stayed up a little late, telling each other jokes.

**_YAY! Now I have only two more chapters left. I will warn you, Chapter 4 is going to be a bit of a tearjerker. In this story we do deal quite a bit with the subject of death. For example, in this chapter we got to hear more about how Molly's brother died and how much she still misses him. Next chapter somebody dies. I am not going to say who but I will tell you this will be a very big loss. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry for yet another over 5 days delay. Yeah, so Thursdays are kind of busy for me as you can tell. I practiced for track again, but I also did not have my computer with me. Maybe that's the reason why I wasn't able to post this chapter up yesterday. Well now it's here! Warning: This chapter is very sad and some of you readers are probably going to cry (I didn't cry writing this, of course I'm pretty tough. I guess it all depends on how sensitive you may be). So get your kleenexes ready if you have any. **

Chapter 4: Catastrophe at Tin Man's House

The next morning, Dorothy and Molly heard Tin Man crying hysterically. Dorothy was the first to approach him. "What's the matter, Mr. Tin Man?" she asked him. Tin Man walked up from his room, into Scareboy's room, and showed him to Dorothy. "Oh no!" she said as she saw bites on his neck and how his face was really pale. "What is it? What's wrong?" asked Molly, coming from the guest bedroom. Toto was following her. "Look at Scareboy." said Dorothy. Molly studied him and said, "Oh. He's dead. It looks like some poisonous spiders had bitten him." "I'm so sorry, Scareboy!" said Tin Man, still crying hysterically. Then he blew his nose with a handkerchief and stopped crying long enough to say, "I never really went into that room to often. Not until Scareboy was born. Had I known there were poisonous spiders in there, I would have rid my house of them before he was born!" Next, Tin Man went into his restroom and got out a bug-proof potion that he had used before for killing flies. He then went into Scareboy's room and scented it with the potion, which instantly killed the spiders. After he was done, he ordered Molly and Dorothy to go to Scarecrow's house and inform him about Scareboy's death.

So Dorothy and Molly went over to Scarecrow's home. Dorothy knocked on his door. Molly stood nearby, holding Toto. Just then, Scarecrow answered the door. "Yes, Miss Dorothy?" said Scarecrow. "We have some terrible news to share with you." said Dorothy, sounding as if she were on the verge of tears. "Yes, and what might that be?" asked Scarecrow. Molly then approached Dorothy and Scarecrow. "It's about Scareboy." said Molly. "Oh! Did he have a poo-poo?!" asked Scarecrow in a concerned tone. "No, no! Nothing like that! Worse!" said Dorothy. Dorothy then whispered in his ear:"He's dead." "What?!" said Scarecrow. "How could that be?!" He then ran into his home and grabbed a handkerchief. He cried quite a bit on the way back to Tin Man's. Throughout the whole trip, Dorothy and Molly consoled Scarecrow. When they got back to Tin Man's, Tin Man showed Scarecrow the dead baby before preparing him for his funeral.

Later that afternoon, Tin Man, Scarecrow, Dorothy, Toto, and Molly had a funeral for Scareboy. They were then interrupted by a young man's voice, saying, "Psst! Molly! It's past noon! Your parents told me to come and find you!" Molly looked up and saw a handsome looking pumpkin headed scarecrow with a stem on his head, big white eyes with pupils, a red vest with a white collared shirt underneath it, and tan trousers. It was Jack Pumpkinhead! "Jack!" she exclaimed as he walked towards her where she was sitting. "Your parents are worried sick!" Jack told her sternly. "Oh! I'm sorry! It was just so tragic here this morning when Scareboy died! So I lost track of time. That's all!" said Molly as she stood up and hugged him tightly. "Well, my dear, you should pay more attention to those things!" said Jack. "Oh, you think so?!" said Molly, defensively placing her hands on her hips. "Yes, Molly, now please come with me!" said Jack. So Molly said her goodbyes to everybody, then Jack lead her back home. "Do you think they'll ground me?" said Molly, apprehensively while holding his hand. "Well, lovey, knowing how your parents are pretty stern, they probably will." said Jack, stroking Molly's hair. "Oh no!" Molly groaned. "Now, now, Molls. Don't fret. You would only be grounded for a short time!" Jack cooed. When they got to Molly's home, her parents weren't too happy, indeed. Molly told her parents that she had just forgotten with the funeral and all, but instead of accepting her excuse, they just told her that she should pay more attention to time.

**Aww. How sad:'(. Tin Man lost his precious little Scareboy. He'll never get to see his son grow up or start a family of his own. Now, the next chapter will be the last one and it will also be short. Dorothy and the rest of her beloved Oz friends are all paying their respects to Tin Man and his loss. Oh, and about Jack Pumpkinhead, in case any of you were wondering, I portrayed him as looking like the character Pumpkinhead from the 1974 film "Journey Back to Oz". For those of you who have not seen the film, look it up or just google "pumpkinhead journey back to oz". Chapter 5 should be up by Wednesday hopefully...**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! I Finally finished "TMT". Here in Chapter 5, Tin Man takes a trip to the Emerald City where Glinda, the Wizard, Jack, Molly, and the rest of the gang pay their respects to him (hence the name of the chapter). This chapter is short, which I guess is okay, since this is end of the story. Anyway, on with Chapter 5...**

Chapter 5: Paying Respects

Two weeks have passed since Scareboy's death. Tin Man had been avoiding everyone because he was so upset. Today, Jack and Molly picked him up to take him to Emerald City. "I think it's about time you be open about your loss." said Jack. "Yea, I guess so!" said Tin Man. And so the three of them walked all the way to see the Wizard.

"Ah, Mr. Tin Man! I heard about your son. Mr. Scarecrow was just telling me!" the Wizard said sympathetically to Tin Man. "Yep! It's very sad. Was very hard for me and my family when my brother died." Molly chimed in. Glinda then came in. "Hello, Tin Man." she said. "Scarecrow and Mr. Wizard here were just telling us about how Scareboy died of poisonous spider bites. That is really sad! I remember when my father died. The Wicked Witch of the West blamed me for it and made it look like I had killed my father. So she banished me to a graveyard, until the Wizard found me." "Yeah. Death is pretty hard. T'was when my big brother was killed by the Wicked Witch of the East." said Molly. "I still miss him to this day." Just then, Jack and Cowardly Lion arrived and sat down with Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Dorothy. When Molly saw them, she went to join them. "Jack was just telling me about how your baby died. I'm really sorry about your loss." said Cowardly Lion. "Thanks, Mr. Lion." said Scarecrow. "Yea, thanks." said Tin Man. Everybody was really quiet because they were sharing a moment of silence and mourning Scareboy's death. The scene was soon interrupted by Tincrow, who came toddling into the room. "Who dat?" he asked. "Tincrow, that's Jack Pumpkinhead and you know Molly, too. Right?" said Glinda. "Why is that Scarecrow and Tin Man's hybrid baby?" asked Jack. "Yes. His name is Tincrow." said Molly. "Whah Scah boi?" asked Tincrow, noticing that Scareboy was not present. Tin Man spoke, "Well, son. Scareboy had been bitten by some very mean spiders and so he was killed by those spiders." "Poow Scah boi." Tincrow said. "That's right, son. Poor Scareboy." Scarecrow chimed in. Then Tincrow went over to where Glinda and the Wizard were sitting and seemingly understanding how sad everyone was, he joined them in the moment of silence.

Dorothy stayed a week at Tin Man's house to comfort him. Molly stayed there, too. She was now wearing a watch on her left wrist, a watch which her father had made for her so that she could keep track of time when she went places. "Hey, Dorothy?" said Molly as she and Dorothy were in bed. "Yes, Molly?" Dorothy replied. "Do you want to hear why my father thinks Scarecrow and Tin Man could get pregnant?" Molly asked. "What?" asked Dorothy. "Well, my father isn't quite sure, but he thinks it has something to do with Oz. Anything magical or unusual really can happen in Oz." said Molly. "You might be right." agreed Dorothy. And so after their brief talk about male pregnancy, they went to bed.

The End

**Ta-da! Tin Man's Turn is finally published! I added the dialogue between Dorothy and Molly there at the end because I thought it might be clever if Molly told Dorothy why she thinks males in Oz can have pregnancies because she assumes Dorothy doesn't know anything about this strange Oz phenomenon. Then when Dorothy says "You might be right", she implies that she remembers Scarecrow telling her about why the males sometimes get pregnant where they live. As for another sequel, yes! There will be another Oz sequel about the Cowardly Lion. This sequel also has mpreg in it. Don't get too excited. I'm going to take a small break from posting anymore Oz stories for a while. I will post another story up this weekend, also an mpreg story. I will also post some non-mpreg stories onto my account, which those of you who are not as into mpreg can enjoy. Thanks for taking the time to read my stories and experience my imagination and creativity. :)**


End file.
